Episode 9174 (29th May 2017)
Plot Nick finds out that Simon won free entry to a theme park but let the coupon expire to avoid a row over who took him. At Daniel's flat, Ken notices a yellow rose bush - Denise's favourite - in the garden. He's fooled by the traced dedication in Daniel's book. Nathan plans a party to show off his girls, with Bethany as the main attraction. Leanne, Toyah, Peter and Steve arrive at the bistro for the meeting but at Nick's suggestion they all go to the seaside as a treat for Simon instead. Anna isn't bothered about her fiftieth birthday. Roy gloats to Brian that he spotted an extremely rare bat last night, despite the mirror-breaking. Brian agrees to still be friends with Cathy. Ken puzzles over Denise's disappearance and is appalled when Daniel confesses that he hasn't heard from her since she walked out seven years ago. He's told that Daniel let him believe Denise had kept in touch to soften the blow after his stroke. Ken is proud of him for turning out so well and wishes that Adam was more like him. When Ken shows concern for Adam, Daniel suggests that he tells the police he's remembered that he wasn't attacked to get Adam off the hook. Ken refuses and is dismissive when Daniel suggests that he owes Adam for ignoring him most of his life. Johnny goes for his consultation alone, promising to give Kate a full report. David recruits Shona as a hair model for the salon website. At the beach, Leanne tells Toyah she'll finish with Nick if his behaviour doesn't improve. Nick starts a game of football but causes Simon to storm off when he fouls Peter to get the ball. Daniel cuts his hand badly while decorating. Ken decides to save Daniel's rose bush and unearths a tin containing Denise's things while digging it up. Craig complains to Shona that he doesn't see a way to help Bethany. When he mentions that Bethany's Nathan has a tanning salon, her blood runs cold and she runs from the cafe. Nathan spikes Bethany's drink. Daniel is furious to find Ken examining the contents of the tin. Ken demands to know what really happened to Denise. Shona goes to Nathan's salon and warns him to stay away from Bethany. Peter tries to find out why Nick gazumped him over the Rovers. Nick reveals how he knows Leanne lied to the police about seeing him. Leanne overhears him bragging that he could have given Peter an alibi but chose not to. Close to breaking point, Daniel tells Ken that Denise made his life hell but sticks to his story that she abandoned him. Daniel rows with Ken for depriving him of the family he'd have had with Sinead. His words spark a memory in Ken - they were having the same argument at the top of the stairs before Daniel attacked him. Daniel confesses it was him and blocks the door with a bookcase, trapping Ken in the flat with him. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim Places *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Supreme Tanning *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Daniel Osbourne's flat, Linford Street - Hallway, living room, bathroom and garden *Beach Notes *Continuing a tradition established in 2010, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm each weekday between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, and contained a trailer for the next episode before the end credits. *The seaside scenes were recorded at St. Anne's Beach in Lytham St Annes. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken pieces together the argument he had on the night of his attack and realises it was one of his family members who pushed him. Determined they should all bury the hatchet, Leanne orders Peter, Toyah, Nick and Steve to meet her in The bistro; and Nathan spikes Bethany's drink. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,540,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns